


the wrong direction

by andibeth82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Diners, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andibeth82/pseuds/andibeth82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Darling, all I wanted was a slice of pie. You just happened to be a bonus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wrong direction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2013 RomCom Ficathon on LJ. Prompt: Emma/Hook, "I don't think your father likes me much."

She spots him without meaning to, leaning up against the lamp post outside Granny’s and there’s a brief hope of _maybe he didn’t see me_ that runs through her head. But before she can fully turn away, she sees him saunter into the diner, one elbow on the table next to her coffee.  
  
“Picture is worth a thousand words, love."  
  
Emma rolls her eyes, turns back towards the counter. "I wasn't looking at you," she says rather pointedly. He grins.  
  
"The direction of your gaze seems to indicate otherwise."  
  
“And the fact that I’m holding a child’s coat seems to indicate otherwise as well,” she bites back, shoving Henry’s jacket against his chest. “What do you want, Hook?”  
  
"A slice of pie, now that you ask." He takes the open seat next to Emma, raising one eyebrow at Ruby, who gives him another eye roll as she shoves a plate at his chest.  
  
“Charming,” Hook mutters, stabbing the crust with his fork. Emma sighs.  
  
“Mind me asking why you’re not trying to avenge the word of your enemies with Mommy Of The Year?”  
  
The corners of his mouth lift in a half-smile, and he pushes back in his chair. “Mommy Of The Year and Daughter Of The Year are having…issues,” he says carefully. “At the risk of losing my _other_ hand…” He gestures to the stump still hidden by his jacket before continuing. “I thought it best to keep clear.”  
  
“You thought it best to come bother me,” Emma clarifies. Hook barks out a laugh and picks up his fork again.  
  
“Darling, all I wanted was a slice of pie. You just happened to be a bonus.”  
  
\--  
  
“I don’t think your father likes me very much.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Emma pushes open the door of the diner and Hook follows on her heel, a clear smirk lacing his voice.  
  
“Well, what do you think your father would say if you brought home a bloody bad boy pirate? A bloody bad boy fairytale pirate, I might add.”  
  
“Since I would never do anything remotely close to what your perverted head is making up scenarios for, this isn’t even worth an answer.” She’s reached the street now, can see the bus ambling down the road. Good. Henry would be home soon, then she could have a real excuse to leave without being more of a bitch.  
  
“Oh, come on.” Hook leans one hand against the small of her back and Emma jumps, but doesn’t move, _and why_? She closes her eyes. _Stop._  
  
“You. Need to stop.”  
  
When she opens her eyes, he’s directly in her personal space, his eyes inches from hers. There’s a look flitting across his pupils that she almost recognizes as lonely and sad, the briefest flicker of humanity, and it pulls at something in her chest.  
  
“I think not.”  
  
The breath of his voice brushes against her neck and one hand closes around her waist. _A bloody, bad boy fairytale pirate._  
  
She meets his lips without thinking.


End file.
